heavymetalfandomcom-20200223-history
Tuff
Tuff is an American glam metal band formed in 1985 in Phoenix, Arizona, United States, by guitarist Jorge Manos (DeSaint), bassist Todd Chaisson (Chase), and included guitarist David Janssen, drummer Chris Louthan, and vocalist Michael Meyers (Cordet). This incarnation of Tuff was prior to taking on its "Glam" image, and the music was significantly "heavier". This little documented lineup actually played in the local Phoenix market for roughly a year, at such clubs as (Rockers, Bootlegger, etc.) opening for various National Acts, including Flotsam and Jetsam. In 1986, drummer Gary Huckaby, replaced Louthan, Cordet left to work with another Phoenix area band, and eventually, Michael Angelo Batio in the Los Angeles-based band, Michael Angelo. A second guitarist David Janssen also left the band to attend the Musicians Institute. After drummer Gary Huckaby left the group in 1986 to work with another local project, the band enlisted drummer Michael Lean and vocalist Terry Fox, who left the band shortly afterwards to pursue an ice skating career. With replacement vocalist Jim Gillette, the band recorded a four-track EP entitled Knock Yourself Out (1986). However, Gillette soon departed to form Nitro and was replaced by Stevie Rachelle. Discography Tuff albums * Knock Yourself Out (Tuff Muff Music 1986) *Cassette only * Sound City Demos (Tuff Muff Music 1988) *Demo only * Sunset Sound Demos (Tuff Muff Music 1989) *Demo only * What Comes Around Goes Around (Atlantic Records 1991) *CD, Cassette & Vinyl 12" * Fist First (RLS Records 1994) *CD & Casette * Religious Fix (Mausoleum/MMS/BMG 1995) *CD & Casette * Decade of Disrespect (RLS Records 1996) *CD * Regurgitation (Big Cheese Records 1997) Portugal release *CD * Regurgitation (RLS Records 2000) US reissue *CD * History of Tuff (RLS Records 2001) *CD * Live in the U.K. (RLS Records 2003) *CD * What Comes Around Goes Around... Again! (RLS Records 2012) *CD * The Glam Years 1985-1989 (RLS Records 2015) *CD * Decadation (RLS Records 2015) *Vinyl 12" & Digital only * American Hairband (tba) *Vinyl 12" & Digital only Stevie Rachelle (solo) albums * Who the Hell Am I? (1998) (RLS Records) * Since Sixty-Six (2000) (RLS Records) * Best sTuff (2019) (RLS Records) Shameless albums featuring Stevie Rachelle of Tuff * Backstreet Anthems (1999) * Queen 4 a Day (2000) * Splashed (2002) * Super Hardcore Show Live (2003) * Famous 4 Madness (2007) * Dial $ for Sex (2011) * Queen 4 a Day remastered-reissue (2012) * Beautiful Disaster (2013) * The Filthy 7 (2017) CD & Vinyl 12" Tales from the Porn albums featuring Stevie Rachelle of Tuff * H.M.M.V. (2017) on Animal Records (Brazil) / Steelheart Records (Italy) / RLS Records (U.S.) Metal Sludge releases featuring Stevie Rachelle of Tuff * Metal Sludge's Hey That's What I Call Sludge Vol. 1 (2003) (Metal Sludge Entertainment) Compilations and tribute albums featuring Stevie Rachelle of Tuff * Appetite for Reconstruction: A Tribute to Gn'R (1999) - vocals on "You're Crazy" * Covered like a Hurricane: A Tribute to Scorpions (2000) - vocals on "Blackout" * Leppardmania: A Tribute to Def Leppard (2000) - vocals on "Too Late for Love" * Shout at the Remix: A Tribute to Mötley Crüe (2000) - vocals on "Red Hot" * Name Your Poison: A Tribute to Poison (2001) - vocals on "Look What the Cat Dragged In" * Fire Woman / A Tribute to The Cult (2001) - vocals on "Outlaw" * Livin' On a Prayer: A Tribute to Bon Jovi (2001) - vocals on "In & Out of Love" * Bulletproof Fever: A Tribute to Ted Nugent (2001) - vocals on "Wango Tango", guitars by Jake E. Lee * Album Networks Rock Tune Up (2001) - "American Hair Band", guitars by Darrell Roberts * A Tribute to Journey (2002) - vocals on "Lights" * A Tribute to Styx (2002) - vocals on "Babe" * A Rock Tribute to Guns N' Roses (2002) - vocals on "You're Crazy", guitars by Tracii Guns & Gilby Clarke * Mullet Years - Rocker (Universal/Canada 2003) - "American Hair Band" * We Wish You a Hairy Christmas (Koch Records 2003) - "Jingle Bell Rock" (lead vocal), guitars by Nick Nolan * Kid Rock Tribute - Title tba (2009) - "American Bad Ass" & "Bawitdaba" (lead vocal) * 80s Hair Metal Goes Classic (Compilation CD) (2009) - "Lights" (Journey cover) (lead vocal) * Rockstar Superstar Project - Serenity (2010) - "Get Out of My Way" (lead vocal), guitars by George Lynch * The Cigar Chronicles Vol 1 (2012) - "I Can't Dance" (lead vocal) Cheeseheads with Attitude albums featuring Stevie Rachelle of Tuff * Straight Outta Wisconsin (1996) (Cheezee Records) * Tailgate Tunes - Greatest Hits of 1997 (1997) (Just Right Records) (Sixteen Games) * Cheeseheads 4 Life (1997) (Cheezee Records) * Say Cheese (1998) (Cheezee Records) * Greatest Slices of... (2003) (Cheezee Records) * A-Rod Remix of Packer Fans (2011) (Cheezee Records) *Digital Single only * Green N' Gold Hits (2011) (Cheezee Records) Home videos/DVD * What Comes Around Goes Around: The Videos (1991/2003) * Religious Fix the Videos (1995/2003) * Decade of Distant Memories (1996/2003) * Rock N' Rarities the Videos (2003) TV, film and documentaries * The Decline of Western Civilization Part II: The Metal Years (1988) (documentary film) * Wayne's World 2 (1993) (Paramount Pictures) * The Stoned Age (1994) (Trimark Pictures) * VH-1 Where Are They Now? Hair Bands II (1999) (Viacom/Vh1) * Top 40 Metal Songs (2006) (Viacom/Vh1) * Worst Metal Videos (200?) (Viacom/Vh1) * Hollywood Rocks DVD - Ultimate Documentary (2008) Category:American glam metal musical groups Category:American heavy metal musical groups Category:Arizonan heavy metal musical groups